


I want to see you, Dance

by FaeMytho



Series: Here have some trash [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, but i am here for shy dance, so they're probably ooc, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeMytho/pseuds/FaeMytho
Summary: Dance doesn't dance.Lust wants to find out why.





	I want to see you, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is really damn old, the only reason i even found this was because i decided to dig through my files and organize all my shit

Dance stared at the hand offered to him. He looked up at its owner, then back down at it.

 

“what?”

 

“you’re from Dancetale, right? i wanna see what you can do.”

 

“i don't dance.”

 

Lust frowned, his arm falling back to his side.

 

“why not?”

 

Dance huffed in annoyance.

 

“none of your business.”

 

And with a small whoosh, Dance disappeared from the Multivoid.

 

Lust glanced around, and three pairs of eyes met his from their spots on the couch.

 

“Lust, you, um... Probably shouldn't bother Dance about that.” Ink finally spoke, shifting his gaze to the spot Dance used to be in.

 

“yeah, he gets shifty feet whenever someone brings it up.” Mytho turned back to the card game they were playing, wearing a grin. Blue groaned, throwing his hands up and falling backwards on the couch.

 

“NO. NO PUNS!”

 

Mytho snickered, his wings fluttering slightly. Lust walked over to the trio, sitting on the arm of the couch and peeked over Mytho’s cards.

 

“so, uh, what's the deal with him?” Lust asked, attempting to peek at Ink’s cards now.

 

“It's not our story to tell.” Ink turned his cards away from Lust. “And don't go bothering him about it.”

 

Lust rolled his eyes.

 

“you say that like you don't trust me.”

 

~~~~

 

Dance didn't know why Lust was all of a sudden interested in him. It was becoming rather annoying too, with the other following him around like a damn puppy, talking to him, always asking questions. Even if Dance didn't answer his questions, Lust would talk for himself. He’d unwillingly learned quite a lot about Lust and his world.

 

Today was a rare day in which Lust wasn't here.

 

Dance sighed in relief, rubbing the side of his head and collapsing on one of the couches. He just needed a good nap somewhere he wouldn't be bothered for a while.

 

And he did get to sleep, only to be woken a few hours later by the sound of music thumping from somewhere in the Multivoid.

 

Curiosity nudged him off the couch, and he followed the music. It lead him through the halls, until he was standing in front of a door, the music playing behind it.

 

He quietly opened the door, peeking inside. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

 

Lust was in there, pole dancing, and  fuck if he wasn't good at it.

 

He seemed to be practicing, dancing, for an invisible audience. His purple vest already lay on the floor, flung far from the pole, probably to avoid tripping over it. His eyes were narrowed in concentration and Dance felt himself blushing, watching the other dance.

 

Lust had started to reach for his crop top when he saw Dance at the door. With a yelp, Lust tripped and fell on his face.

 

Dance pulled his hood down over his face and walked in the room.

 

“um... need some help?”

 

Dance wasn't looking at him, but he held out a hand to help Lust up.

 

“y-yeah. thanks.”

 

Dance pulled Lust to his feet, still refusing to look at him and holding the top of his hood over his face. The music that had led him here stopped, though he barely noticed.

 

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Dance jumped, finally glancing at Lust.

 

“do i make you uncomfortable?”

 

Lust sounded…  like he actually cared about what Dance thought nervous. He sounded nervous and looked nervous.

 

“uh, well, not really?”

 

“that was a question.”

 

“well, i don't know, maybe i don't know how to feel about your sudden interest in me.”

 

Lust actually looked embarrassed, and he pulled his hand away from Dance.

 

“well, i mean, i heard you were a good dancer. i was kinda hoping i’d get to see.”

 

“i don't dance anymore.”

 

Lust frowned, but didn't push for an answer. Instead, seemingly after a moment of thought, he pulled on a grin that made Dance involuntarily shiver.

 

“so, how long were you watching me?”

 

“long enough to watch you fall on your face.”

 

“you startled me. that hurt, by the way.”

 

Dance  wasn't sure why he kept talking, especially with Lust, but the words poured from his mouth anyways.

 

“do you practice in here often?”

 

“uh, yeah. i mean there’s not very many places for me to practice in my own universe. surprisingly. the only place with a good pole is Grillbyz.” Lust shrugged, turning back to the pole. “you can stay and watch if you want.”

 

For a moment, Dance considered saying yes. That was what terrified him into saying no.

 

He did want to watch Lust.

 

He did want to see him dance, and that terrified him.

 

So he said no, and left.

 

~~~~

 

He wished he’d stayed. But he hadn't gone back to the Multivoid since, and he was really missing out on some good naps. But if Lust was there, he wasn't sure how either of them would react.

 

Dance sighed, trudging through the snow towards his house. His brother would be so proud of him for finally exercising again.

 

His brother was his usual flamboyant self, latin dancing his way out of the kitchen as soon as Dance got home, the spanish music blasting from the room. He stopped short and looked concern when he saw Dance.

 

“BROTHER? WHAT’S WRONG?”

 

“nothin’, paps. ‘m alright.”

 

That was how he found himself in his room, laying face down on his bed. But instead of sleeping, he was lost in thought.

 

What exactly did Lust feel towards him?

 

What could be so interesting about him that Lust wouldn't leave him alone?

 

A knock on his door and the voice of his brother pulled him from his thoughts.

 

“BROTHER? IF SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO APPROACH THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

“thanks pap.” He called through muffled sheets, and his brother left his door.

 

He couldn't think anymore. He just had to go see for himself.

 

So he left his room and walked downstairs to where his brother was diligently watching Mettaton dance on the t.v.

 

“hey, pap, sorry, i need to go check on something, i’ll be back soon.”

 

“OKAY! BE SAFE!” His brother cheerfully replied, giving him a kind smile before turning back to the t.v.

 

As soon as he was out the door, he teleported to the Multivoid.

 

He felt bad for leaving his brother after he just got home, but this was going to bother him until he took care of it. Might as well get it over with.

 

The Multivoid wasn't as crowded as usual. Ink and that new sans Mytho were here, as well as some loud giggling from the kitchen that made him think Dream and Blue were here as well.

 

To say Ink was surprised when Dance asked where Lust was could definitely be an understatement. Mytho snickered from behind the artist.

 

“oh, he’s in the pole room. venting, i’d guess.” The faerie spoke before Ink could, darting out of sight with giggly laughter as soon as Ink turned around to snap at him.

 

“sorry, Dance, Lust said he didn't want to be bothered.” Ink shrugged, turning back to Dance, who was already halfway across the room.

 

“oh.” Dance said.

 

“i'm not sure what kind of mood he’s in, but i wouldn't go near him right now.” Ink warned him, as if sensing he was going to do something stupid.

 

“... i’m sure he can handle a small annoyance.” Dance spoke, slipping away into the maze of hallways before Ink could say anything else.

 

He barely remembered where the room was, but finally, he found it, sighing in relief. He cracked the door open, peeking inside.

 

Mytho was right. Lust was venting, and he was venting  hard .

 

“um, Lust?” Dance knocked on the doorframe, his face burning blue. But no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to look away from the other skeleton.

 

Lust stopped for a second, before getting down from the pole and turning the music off.

 

“yeah, what Dance?” Lust picked up his crop top off the floor, wiping his face with it before slipping it back on. If he was surprised Dance was here, he hid it well. Dance reached up and pulled his hood down a little.

 

“um, i know you said you didn't want to be bothered but, i thought maybe i could w-watch you dance?”

 

Lust gave him a look, mouth quirking up in a confused half smile.

 

“what?”

 

Dance shifted uncomfortably and pulled the hood down further, his blush deepening.

 

“you can dance, right? i wanna see what you can do.”

 

Lust grinned.

 

~~~~

 

Lust was pretty damn flexible, Dance remarked, watching the skeleton twist himself upside down and hold himself there.

 

He’d put all his clothes back on before he started, and Dance wasn't sure if he was actually going to strip or not.

 

It didn't seem like he was, though, as Lust kicked himself off the pole, using the momentum to flip over to his feet.

 

He gave Dance a grin, stretching his arms above his head.

 

“disappointed i only gave half the show?” Lust asked, sending Dance a wink.

 

Dance ignored the heat rising to his face, rolling his eyes from his spot on the floor.

 

“you wish. but even if that was only half the show, it was pretty cool.”

 

“better than you?”

 

“in your dreams.”

 

Lust’s grin grew wider.

 

“prove it.”

 

Dance opened his mouth to respond, but then stopped, eyes widening. He hesitated.

 

“prove it, Dance.”

 

Dance shook his head, turning his face away, even though he wanted to. He wanted to prove that he could. And maybe, just a little, he wanted to impress Lust.

 

“c’mon, please?” Lust asked, walking closer to Dance and holding out a hand for him to take. “can we dance?”

 

“i…”

 

But really, what would be so bad about dancing with Lust?

 

“i want to see you.”

 

Fighting back a blush, Dance nodded. He took Lust’s hand, allowing him to pull him to his feet.

 

Lust grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement. With a yelp from Dance, Lust pulled him close and hugged him.

 

If he wasn't blushing before, he was now.

 

~~~~

 

They ended up chest to chest, Lust gripping Dance’s hands in his own, staring at the other.

 

They awkwardly parted, their breathing labored and uneven. Lust could almost feel Dance’s excitement, his weariness radiating off him, shining in his eyes.

 

When Lust had gotten enough of his breath back, he opened his mouth and asked something stupid.

 

And Dance seemed to have lost whatever breath he had gained back, a dark coloring of blue flushing his face again.

 

“can i kiss you?”

 

He had meant to say something along the lines of ‘holy shit you really are a good dancer’, but of course, nothing he ended up saying ever made sense in these types of situations.

 

Dance was staring at him, his mouth slightly open and a dark blush on his face. As he watched, Dance closed his mouth and steeled himself.

 

“do you want to?”

 

Yes he did .

 

Lust stepped closer, anticipation growing in his ribcage as Dance, though thoroughly flushed blue, stood his ground.

 

“am i allowed?”

 

Dance huffed.

 

“are you going to stop dancing around it and kiss me or do i have to do it?”

 

He sounded  impatient.

 

Who was he to keep Dance waiting?

 

So he stepped closer, rested his hands on Dance’s shoulders, and pressed a simple kiss to the other’s teeth.

 

Dance pulled himself closer, taking charge of the kiss, and Lust closed his eyes, feeling Dance wrap his arms around him.

 

Their foreheads rested against each other when they parted, neither one wanting to move away.

 

“i didn't realize how much i wanted to do that.” Lust breathed, opening his eyes. Dance’s eyes were filled with wonder, and he pulled Lust in again.

 

This kiss was deeper than the first, and Lust hummed in contentment as Dance pulled their bodies flush against each other.

 

Everything seemed okay now.

 

~~~~

 

“i fucking called it, look at them, they're so cute together. now pay up.”

 

“We never bet. On anything.”

 

Mytho and Ink watched Lust snuggle up to Dance on one of the couches. It was rare that they were caught doing things like that. Despite Lust's nature, they weren't that affectionate in public.

 

“you promised me money Ink hand it over.”

  
Groaning, Ink dug 20g out of his pocket and held it out for Mytho to take. It was snatched out of his hand with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah mytho's mine lmao


End file.
